


On a spring day

by Just_a_dramaqueen_fangirl



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Boys Kissing, First Kiss, French Kissing, Kissing, M/M, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Surprise Kissing, Underage Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:33:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24671635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_a_dramaqueen_fangirl/pseuds/Just_a_dramaqueen_fangirl
Summary: Tooru has always been eager to know who his soulmate is and he is not disappointed in the slightest when he finally finds out.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 78





	On a spring day

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo, this is technically my first fanfiction, so I decided to do a soulmate one-shot because... Why not?
> 
> Also English isn't my first language so I apologize for any mistakes. 
> 
> This was originally written for a friend of mine, but please enjoy.

It was spring, the sun was shining in the sky warming up the chilly weather.

That day would be an important day for Tooru, it could even change his life forever. That day would be the day where he'll find out who his soulmate is.

When he arrived at his classroom he sat at his usual desk, waiting for the bell to ring. When it did, his teacher asked for silence and then launched into an explanation of what they were going to do that day.

"Today," he began, " won't be a normal day of school, you all are going to walk around the school with your wrist uncovered to show your mark"

Tooru uncovered his wrist and gazed at his mark with a smile, it was a picture of an alien and Godzilla that held the same volleyball in their hands. He always thought it was funny and he hated it in the beginning because he thought it was stupid, but he slowly started to like it and now he loved it. It was the symbol that he wasn't alone.

As he walked down the hallway, checking the wrists of the other students, he bumped into someone, making him fall on his butt on the hard floor.

"Hey! look where you're going! " he said without looking at the stranger.

"... Can't exactly say you were looking where you were going yourself, dumbass" the other retorted.

Tooru knew that voice.

He looked at the other guy that was standing in front of him with his hands on his hips.

"Iwa-chaaan! Don't call me that! And help me up, would you?" Tooru said pouting.

Hajime sighed and held out his hand to Tooru, which he gladly took, and helped him up.

" You should really be more careful" Hajime muttered.

"I know, I know, Iwa-chan" Tooru replied chearfully "I'll be more careful next time"

" You better be-" Hajime started, before glancing down and freezing, his eyes open wide, everything he wanted to say forgotten as he kept on staring down. 

" Iwa...-chan?" Tooru said esitantly, his face contorced in concern " Iwa-chan, what's wrong?" he asked, more convinced this time. 

Hajime looked up and into Tooru's eyes lingering on them for a bit before looking down again. 

This time Tooru followed his gaze and his jaw dropped. Tooru gauked at the sight the same alien and Godzilla with the volleyball was printed on Hajime's wrist. 

Tooru lifted his head and looked into Hajime's eyes. They stayed like that for some minutes, just staring into each other eyes. 

" Iwa-chan," Tooru broke the silence "d-does that mean that- I mean, are-are we really-" he was stopped by Hajime's hand on his cheek and the latter's lips on his. 

Tooru was startled by the gesture and stiffened, his eyes wide. 

Hajime, noticing this, broke the kiss watching into those breathtaking caramel brown eyes. Tooru's face looked confused but extremely cute with the blush that coloured his face. That same blush soon appeared on Hajime's face too. 

"Sorry" Hajime said looking away " I didn't-" but he couldn't finish as he found Tooru's lips on his, melting in the kiss immediately, Hajime took the other's head in his hands, his finger tangled in Tooru's hair. 

They deepened the kiss, Hajime's tongue asking to enter Tooru's mouth, the latter parted his lips and welcomed it, wrapping his arms around Hajime's neck. 

It was a messy kiss, their mouths clashing against each other's with passion, their tongues brushing against each other's teeth and meating in a wet chaos of emotions. 

When they parted they were both panting and blushing really hard. They looked in each other eyes. 

"C'mon we're gonna be late for lunch" Hajime said grabbing Tooru's hand. 

Tooru seemed to have awoken from his trance as he lead Hajime to the cafeteria. 

"Let's go then Iwa-chan!" he said chuckling. 

"Yeah" Hajime replied with a soft smile on his lips. 

\----------------------

They sat at a table in the cafeteria with the other members of the volleyball club. 

"Iwa-chan and I have something to announce" Tooru said loudly. 

Hajime sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. 

" Do you have to be so loud and dramatic right in front of my salad?" Akira deadpanned. 

"Mattsun! It's important!" Tooru argued

"Not really..." Hajime muttered. 

Tooru glared at him but said nothing. 

"Just get over with it" Kentarou spat. 

"Okay, okay" Tooru sighed and took Hajime's hand in his, lifting them high "Hajime and I are soulmates!" 

"Holy shit!I knew it!" Takahiro said as Issei handed him some money. 

"Wow, great, can I go back to my salad now?" Akira said monotone with a blank expression. 

The table erupted with laughter.

**Author's Note:**

> My brain: maybe you shouldn't writ about two people kissing, you've never ki-
> 
> Me: I've read fanfictions that's enough 
> 
> My brain: I'm pretty sure it's not-
> 
> Me: Did I fucking stutter?


End file.
